Entry Jellicle Week October 2010
by MistoFan10
Summary: Yep
1. Sunday

Sunday

Spark Word: Secret

Couple: JemimaXPouncival

Jemima sighed as she walked down the alley. Electra had been all smiles that morning, not knowing what had happened the night before. "What's wrong?" That's what Electra had asked before Jemima went home. "It's a secret." Jemima replied.

The Kittens had been at a party for Etcetera's birthday. Victoria knew that Jemima had a MAJOR crush on Pouncival, so she tested out her flirting tips on Tumblebrutus. She sat next to Tumblebrutus, started to purr, and rubbed her head up against him. Tumblebrutus grabbed her paw. Jemima didn't think anything of it at first. She kept on flirting, not really meaning it, then Tumblebrutus took Jemima behind the Junkyard. He quickly embraced her in a kiss.

Jemima pushed away. "I don't love you Tumble, we're only friends, can't you see that Electra loves you!" Jemima explained. Tumblebrutus smiled. "Electra likes me?" He purred. Jemima nodded.

That morning Jemima felt guilty that she had flirted with Tumblebrutus. "Oh! I better start heading back to the Junkyard." Jemima mumbled to herself. She was at the edge of Jellicle Tribe territory. Jemima then realized that she would to tell Electra, today. "This is going to be a long day."


	2. Monday

**Monday**

**Anything, just make sure it goes with the season**

**Jemima yawned, it was WAY past her bedtime. She looked at the clock in Electra's room. 1 am. "I should go home guys, I'm beat." Jemima murmured. "Bye Jemima!" Everybody smiled. "I'll walk you home Jemmie." Pouncival offered rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks Pounce!" Jemima purred.**

**Pouncival and Jemima held paws as they walked home. "So, Jemima, you don't have anything Wednesday do you?" He asked, his voice nervous. Jemima could feel herself blushing. "No, of course not." She managed to say without squeaking. "Would you, like to, you know, go out on a date, Mistoffelees knows a really good secret place!" Pouncival smiled. Jemima could feel herself getting hot with nervousness. "Sure! I'd love to." She purred. "Then I'll see you Wednesday night." Pouncival purred. Jemima giggled and turned to walk inside.**

"**There you Jemima!" Demeter breathed. "Sorry mom, the party went on a little longer than I thought." Jemima smiled. "Oh, Pouncival is taking me on a date Wednesday night, is that okay?" Jemima asked. Munkustrap and Demeter nodded.**

**That night Jemima was stuck in bed. She could hear her parents sleeping in the den next to her. Then she heard footsteps. Jemima's heart started to pump faster and faster. "W-Who's there?" She managed to choke out. "You should know." A deathly familiar voice hissed. "Macavity!" Jemima squeaked. She tried to scream, but nothing would come out. She jumped out her window, and ran out of the Junkyard. She bumped into Macavity. "Haha! You'll NEVER escape!" He yowled. Now Jemima was able to scream, but it seemed the whole Tribe had vanished into thin air!**

**She ran as fast as she could into a dark alley. "He'll never find me here." She panted. Then she heard the hum a chainsaw. "THINK AGAIN!" Macavity yowled over the Chainsaw's roar. Jemima screamed as she ran, but she couldn't control where she ran, her legs had a mind of their own. She tripped, and looked up Macavity was standing over her, the Chainsaw above his head ready to strike, she could feel herself shaking in fear, like somebody was shaking her.**

**Wait a minute! She thought. Somebody IS shaking me!**

**Jemima opened her eyes to see Pouncival staring down at her with worried eyes. "Jemima! Are you okay!" He asked urgently. "Yeah, I just had a nightmare about Macavity, that's all." Jemima explained. "Maybe I should stay here for the night, you know, in case Macavity turns up." Pouncival purred.**

**Jemima nodded and snuggled up next to Pouncival to fall back asleep.**

**AWW! Isn't this a cute couple!**

**Macavity: no**

**Me: aww, stop being such a sour puss!Macavity: NOO! You'll never catch me alive! *runs away***

**Me: Okay then.**


	3. Tuesday    WYATT! HAHAHA IT'S BEEN AGES!

Tuesday!

Start with this

"This is the dumbest idea in Jellicle History!"

"This is the dumbest idea in Jellicle History!" Jemima hissed under her breath. "We're NEVER gonna get past the apartment without Rumpus Cat seeing us!" She warned. "Relax! Live a little! If Rumpus Cat does see us. I'll make sure he leaves us alone, or I'll reveal his identity to the whole world!" Bombalurina smiled.

"Wow! You would do that bomby?" Jemima asked. "Of course! Now, Misto gave me the directions, he was low on energy to teleport us. It's just past Rumpus Cat's Apartment, over that little hill, and up to that big hill with the cherry blossom tree!" Bombalurina explained. "Okay then, ready?" Jemima whispered. Bombalurina nodded.

"One. Two. Three!" They ran across the street and into a dark alley. They stopped and rested to get their breath back. "Hello Ladies! Need some Company?" Rumpus Cat jumped from the top of a laundry line to join them. "OH GOD! YOU ARE A STALKER!" Jemima yowled. " But. But. I'm lonely!" Rumpus Cat cried. Bombalurina sighed. "NO! YOU ARE NOT LONELY! YOUR ANNOYING! NOW I SUGGEST YOU GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM OR I'LL REVEAL WHO YOU REALLY ARE!" Bombalurina hissed loudly. Rumpus Cat sighed and ran back to his Apartment. "Thanks Bomby." Jemima smiled. "Anytime, now follow me!"

They arrived at the Cherry Blossom tree hill where Pouncival waiting for them. He held his arm out. "To Oz?" He smiled. "To What?" Jemima asked once they were alone. "Oz, it's a movie I saw today with Tumblebrutus, Admetus was supposed to be there, but he said he would rather take a walk by Rumpus Cat's Apartment. Heavyside knows why. Anyway the Movie was called 'The Wizard of Oz'." Pouncival explained. "Could we see it tonight?" Jemima asked. Pouncival smiled warmly. "Sure!"

Awwwww Kitty love!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLELEEEAAASE!


	4. Wendesday! Wyatt it's been ages!

Wednesday!

Set this outside the Junkyard.

After Jemima and Pouncival had finished watching the movie "The Wizard Of Oz" Pouncvial and Jemima skipped back to the Cherry Blossom tree singing. "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of oz! If ever there is a wiz a wiz if ever a wiz there was!" When they got to tree they sat down and watched the sunset. "Thanks for this Pouncival. I loved it, I had a wonderful time!" Jemima purred as she leaned her head on Pouncival's shoulder. "Thanks! So, would you like to do it again some time?" Pouncival asked.

"I would love to." Jemima smiled. "Hey Jem?" Pouncival asked after about 7 minuets. Jemima sat up.

"Yeah?" She asked looking happy.

"Do you ever have that feeling that somebody is watching you? Not like friend watching you, but, you know, Macavity watching you." Pouncival tried not to say his name around Jemima that often. Jemima was Macavity's daughter, which made her, or Demeter her mother, targets for Macavity to snatch. Jemima shifted in the grass. "Your just trying to scare me silly!" She said trying to sound cheerful. She playfully punched Pouncival's shoulder.

"Jemima I'm not trying to upset you, I really think somebody is watching us." Pouncival explained. Jemima's eyes started to fill with worry. "Do you think we should head back to the Junkyard then?" She asked. "No, I'll protect you if anybody tries to steal you." Pouncival purred.

"Oh really! How are YOU going to beat me!" A spine chilling laugh shook the air. "MACAVITY!" Jemima yowled. "Oh, be quiet darling! You sound too much like your mother." Macavity sneered. Pouncival stood up and stood in front of Jemima. "Macavity, if you want Jemima, you'll have to get through me!" Pouncival hissed.

"AND ME!" Before anybody could wonder who it was Rumpus Cat jumped out of nowhere. Macavity looked at the two well built toms and snarled in frustration. If Rumpus Cat could fight off Pekes AND Pollicles, how was he going to beat him? "I'll be back before you know it!" He yowled. Then he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Thanks Rumpus, and Pouncival." Jemima purred. She went up and kissed Rumpus Cat on the cheek. "YAYZ! I'M LOVED!" He yowled. "That was just a thank you Rumpus Cat, nothing else!" Jemima growled. "But you still kissed my cheek!" Then he ran away. Jemima went up to Pouncival and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks." He purred. Then paw in paw, tail's twined they headed back to the Junkyard for the night.

AWWWWWWWW! NOM ON ROAST BEEF SANDWITCH!


	5. Thursday Boys can be meaners

Thursday….

Jemima sat calmly on the Heavy Side Tire. She was humming her song from last year's Jellicle Ball. "Sunlight through the tree's in summer." She sang softly. She continued to hum until she heard a commotion going on by Mistoffelees pipe. "What's going on!" Jemima asked as Victoria came running for her. "It's Pouncival Jemmie! Him and Plato are fighting! Plato was sneaking into Mistoffelees pipe, so Pouncie went to try and stop him!" Victoria ran back to the crowd just as they all gasped in horror. Jemima did to when she saw Pouncival, he sat up slowly, huge claw marks across his face. "You little Peke!" He hissed. "That's for girls, not boys." Plato corrected him. "I know, I'm calling you a peke cause you are a girl!" Pouncival retorted. Plato's face was bright red with rage.

Plato leapt on top of Pouncival. "What were you doing in Mistoffelees den!" Pouncival ordered. "NON OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Plato yowled. They kept on fighting, Pouncival was just about to run and tell Munkustrap when Plato grabbed Jemima. "No no no Pouncival, you take one more step and Jemima won't leave here without a mark." Plato growled. "PLATO! AREN'T YOU BEING A BIT RASH!" Victoria yowled. She tried to grab her friend but was swatted away. She fell to the ground and yelped in pain. Victoria had a long scratch across her left cheek.

"VIKI!" Mistoffelees came running into the Junkyard. "Are you okay?" He asked helping her up. "Yeah, Plato, scratched me." She sniffed. Mistoffelees gave Plato a dirty look. "This isn't over Plato, nobody hurts Victoria ON PURPOSE and gets away with it." He growled, then he took Victoria to Jennyanydots.

"Nobody. Ransoms. Jemima. And. Threatens. To. Hurt. Her." Pouncival growled deadly. Plato had a very known history of having anger issues.

"PLATO! GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" Munkustrap yowled louder than ever before as he ran into the Junkyard.

Plato let go of Jemima, and she ran right in Pouncival's arms. "Pouncie!" She cried. Jemima blanked out Plato's and Munkustrap's argument. Jemima left Pouncival and approached Plato slowly.

"You say your worthless, because of how your sensitive about a lot of things. You think nobody loves you.

If you want an accounting of your worth Plato, count you friends."

Okay, allow me to explain…..

Plato was trying to steal one of Mistoffelees potions that would make EVERY queen go crazy for him. Pouncival stopped him. Good Pouncival!


	6. Friday! SOUUP!

_Based off of the video on youtube. Jemima and Pouncival I'm yours.

* * *

_____

Friday. YAYZ!

_Pouncival smiled as he looked at Jemima. "Love you." He purred. Jemima blushed. "W-what?" She asked touched. "I love you." Pouncival purred again. "Jemima, when I looked at you I fell through the cracks, now baby I'm trying to get back." Pouncival started to sing._

_"Nothing gonna stop me but divine intervention, I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some." Jemima joined in._

_"I won't hesitate, no more, no more, It cannot wait, I'm yours!" The both sang in harmony. _

_Nearby Rumpelteazer and Victoria stared at the two felines. "They make such a cute couple!" Victoria sniffed. "Oh shut it, lets be quiet, we don't want to ruin the moment!" Rumpelteazer hushed her._

"_Well open up your eyes and see like me!" Jemima softly sang. "Open up your eyes and bam your free."_

"_Look into your heart and you'll find Love, Love, Love!" They sang. They didn't care who heard them._

"_Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me. A la peaceful melody! It's you God forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved looved!" Pouncival sang as he wrapped is arms around the small quiet queen._

"_So I won't hesitate, no more, no more, It cannot wait, I'm surre! There's no need to Complicate! Our time is short, this is our fate I'm yours!" Jemima finished the song softly._

_The couple stopped singing and looked into each other's eyes. They leant forward and gently kissed. (Victoria and Rumpelteazer burst into silent tears of joy for their Best Friend.)_

_When they pulled apart Jemima looked into Pouncival's eyes. "I love you too." _


	7. The most heartwarming chapter

Saturday…

Jemima looked at the shadow that darted across the Junkyard and out of site. "Who's it from dear?" Her mother Demeter asked. "Oh, well, I don't really know. I'll take it to my room. Nite mom! Dad!" Jemima called as she slipped into her den. "Don't stay up all night!" Her father Munkustrap called. "I won't!" Jemima called back.

She opened the heart shaped package. Her favorite chocolate was in their, the brand was Cadbury. Her favorite! She lifted up one of the chocolates, under it was a note. "What's this?" She asked herself. She gently picked up the note and read it to herself aloud.

Dear Jemima, Let me first say that you are the most REMARKABLE queen I have EVER met. I want you to know that I love you. Never forget that, you'll be in my mind and heart forever. Your face shall be preserved in my mind. I hope you will find another tom worthy. I'm not breaking up with you, it's just that I'll never be able to see the Junkyard again. Macavity has forced me to work for him, I start tomorrow morning. Don't bother coming for me. The tribe wouldn't accept me back any way's after they learn about this. Don't cry Jemima my love. We'll be in Heavyside together one day. My love will blossom like a sunflower at dawn for you, and every night of my life I'll turn my face to the Moonlight and think of you. I love you so much I'm putting out of danger. I would rather work for you father Macavity then put you in danger by saying "no."

With Everlasting Love

~Pouncival..

Jemima chocked out tears as she held the note close to her chest. She looked at the Cadbury Chocolates next to her. She didn't have the appetite anymore. She closed the lid and put it her drawer. "I'm coming Pouncival." She whispered. She snuck out of the Junkyard, and down the alley.

She kept on running, thoughts of the heart broken Pouncival shot through her mind. Tears streamed behind her at the thought of her father doing this to her. She was so occupied at the thought she ran into a shadow.

"Macavity please spare me!" She howled. Not knowing who it was. "Macavity? Wait? Jemima! What are you doing here! Didn't you read the note!" It was Pouncival. Jemima could tell he had been crying. The fur under his eyes were stained from the tears. "I did, but I love you too much to let you go!" Jemima sobbed, she wrapped her arms around Poucival's neck and cried into his chest. "But Jemima, if I don't go, Macavity will try to kill you! Or me, or Demeter, or somebody else!" Pouncival fretted.

"I don't care, we'll face it. Together. Just come home." Jemima begged. Pouncival couldn't say no. he slowly nodded his head and picked up Jemima.

When they returned to Jemima's den Pouncival sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He whispered. "Pouncival, chocolate can be sweet, and so can you, but the sweetest thing of all is love. It's the ultimate chocolate, it's addicting and contagious. I love you that's all there is to it." Jemima purred as she snuggled next to Pouncival.

"And there's nothing at all to be done about that." He purred back.


End file.
